Sonic and the magic of friendship episode 5: A stary babysitter
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: Stargazer babysits Scootaloo and Speedy spark.


Hey everybody. I'm here with another episode of Sonic and the magic of friendship. So without further ado, I give you episode 5: A Starry babysitter.

Sonic, Twilight, and Rainbow dash were called down to a royal meeting in Canterlot because of what happened, and they needed a babysitter. They knew not to choose Sound because of what happened the last time he babysat. Scootaloo still had spaghetti in places she wishes she didn't even know she had. They soon decided to ask Stargazer, graciously accepted. So Sonic, Twilight, and Rainbow dash headed for Canterlot, and Stargazer headed for Sonic's house. Stargazer went in and saw Scootaloo playing with Speedy spark.

Stargazer: Hi Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Hi Stargazer.

Speedy spark saw Stargazer and started to giggle. Stargazer then went over to Speedy spark.

Stargazer: You're just the cutest little thing.

She started to tickle him, and he started to giggle to almost no end. When she stopped Speedy spark's horn began to glow, and a bowl of soup appeared in front of him. Speedy spark looked at it in total confusion. His horn glowed again and it turned into a teething ring. Speedy spark began to gum it.

Stargazer: Um… o-okay.

Scootaloo: His magic is not very developed yet.

Stargazer: Yeah, I can tell.

Speedy spark stopped chewing on the teething ring. His horn glowed again and the ring turned into a bottle of milk.

Scootaloo: Don't worry about Speedy; he's pretty much learned to take care of himself.

Stargazer: Really?

Scootaloo: Yeah.

Stargazer: But he's just a baby.

Scootaloo: Yeah but he's an alicorn baby.

Stargazer: Okay then.

Stargazer then felt something on her leg. She looked down and saw Speedy spark hugging her leg.

Stargazer and Scootaloo: Awwwe.

Speedy spark then flew upstairs. Scootaloo and Stargazer followed. But before they got upstairs they heard somebody scream out in pain. Sound walked out of his room holding his groin in pain. He then started to talk in a squeaky voice.

Sound: Please… don't… let… him… do… that… to… me… ever… again…

Stargazer held in her laughter while Scootaloo rolled around on the floor laughing. Speedy spark flew over to Stargazer.

Stargazer: Really? Did you seriously do that to him?

Speedy just smiled and babble whatever babies babble.

Stargazer: You are some trouble maker.

Stargazer picked up Speedy spark and took him to the kitchen. She went into the fridge and got out some stuff to make some mush for Speedy spark. But right before she could blend it up, it started to float and in an instant it was turned into mush. Stargazer tuned around and saw Speedy spark's horn glowing. The mush floated over to Speedy spark and he started to eat it.

Stargazer: Wow.

When Speedy spark was done eating, Stargazer went to get a cloth to clean him up since more of the mush got on him than in him. But unlike usual Speedy spark did not try to resist.

Scootaloo: What the heck is going on? He usually resists being cleaned!

Stargazer: Really?

Scootaloo: Yeah!

Stargazer: I guess I'm just good with children.

Speedy spark started to yawn.

Stargazer: Are you tired?

Speedy spark outstretched his arms.

Stargazer: Okay then, let's put you down for your nap.

Stargazer picked up Speedy spark and took him upstairs. She then noticed the Speedy spark had already fallen asleep in her arms.

Stargazer: Awwwe.

Stargazer went to Speedy spark's room and put him in his crib. She almost got out, but then she heard Speedy spark. She turned around and saw him with his arms outstretched again.

Stargazer: Hm…

She went and picked Speedy spark up. He fell asleep again.

Stargazer: Okay then.

She sat in a chair and rocked Speedy spark back and forth.

Meanwhile in Canterlot:

Sonic and the mane six just arrived.

Princess Celestia: Sonic, come with me.

Sonic followed her. They came to this one room where prophecies were written all over the walls.

Sonic: So, um… why do you want to talk to me alone?

Princess Celestia: Sonic, you were able to call forward the element of harmony and use them on your own. In all of time itself, only my sister and I were able to do that.

Sonic: Really?

Princess Celestia: Yes. And Sonic, the most ancient of prophecies says that three beings from another world will come to this world; obtain the power of the elements of harmony; use their powers as one; and defeat a horrible creature that will thus ending what is known as, Armageddon.

Sonic: Whoa.

Princess Celestia: Sonic, I believe that you are one of the chosen three.

Sonic: Cool!

Princess Celestia: And if I am not mistaken, the second of the chosen three will be coming to this world soon, during the thirtieth moon.

Princess Celestia then lowered the sun, and Princess Luna raised the moon and brought out the stars.

Princess Celestia: Now we wait.

Meanwhile in the crystal empire;

The mirror that twilight went through to get her crown back had just opened up. The mirror then started to ripple, a silhouette of a hedgehog that looked similar to sonic, but a little different came through.

Hedgehog: Where am I?

The voice sounded deep and filled with spite and rage.

The hedgehog stepped into the light to reveal that the hedgehog was Shadow.

I will now stat writing: Sonic and the magic of friendship part 2: attack of the changelings.


End file.
